


Attention

by sgwrshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bruises, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Sharing Clothes, Slut Shaming, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgwrshi/pseuds/sgwrshi
Summary: “Mh Kou-chan, your workmates are so bitter about you having your superstar boyfriend home, no?” Oikawa said, leaning his head on Sugawara’s shoulder, feigning a pout. “Do they really need to give you these files when they know that I am home?”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd 
> 
> comments are highly appreciated. Thank you so much.

Click click, the sound of keyboards clicking is echoing inside the dim room. Only the light coming from Sugawara’s laptop on the table is their only source of light. Hence, you wouldn’t see how close Sugawara is sitting on Oikawa’s lap. You wouldn’t see how his lips quivered as he pants out soft breaths while the man under him smirks as the brunette leans his head on Sugawara’s neck, nibbling the pale skin and leaving a small dark mark right on the crook of the silver-haired’s slender neck. 

“Mh Kou-chan, your workmates are so bitter about you having your superstar boyfriend home, no?” Oikawa said, leaning his head on Sugawara’s shoulder, feigning a pout where in fact, he enjoys how visible the redness on Sugawara’s cheek that it even reached to the tip of his ears. “Do they really need to give you these files when they know that I am home?” Oikawa said, whining softly like a puppy while his hand is slowly creeping up on Sugawara’s naked thighs. He almost let out a chuckle as he heard a sharp breath from the smaller when he traced the smaller’s inner thigh with the tip of his finger.

“Tooru.” A warning came out from Sugawara’s mouth. Oikawa lets out a smirk because the warning came out so soft that you will know that the warning has no bite. “I already give you- _ah_ , what you want. _Behave._ ” 

Oikawa huffs as he moves his hand up inside Sugawara’s- _his_ own shirt. Oikawa grins at the feeling of the familiar fabric of his jersey uniform at the back of his hand as he continues traveling his hand inside the shirt that is so big on Sugawara’s small frame. “What? What did my lovely Kou-chan give? This is barely what I want, Kou-chan.” Oikawa said, his lips are formed into a pout again, nuzzling his cheek onto Sugawara’s shoulder, enjoying the shiver that he felt from Sugawara’s body as the brunette traces the veins of the standing hard cock of his boyfriend. Oikawa also didn’t miss how Sugawara’s hand stopped typing and now the pretty fingers are gripping in the air so hard that his knuckles are turning white.

“Your cock is literally inside me, Tooru. You can’t feel it?” Sugawara said before he clenched his tight wet hole around Oikawa’s cock, gripping around the organ like a vice, earning a soft, _soft_ moan from the brunette. “You can’t feel this?” Sugawara moans out as he grinds down his hips on Oikawa’s cock. His moans got louder when he felt Oikawa’s hand grips on his hips so _so_ tight that Sugawara knew that it would leave marks after the taller release his tight grip. 

_Fuck work._ Sugawara thinks as he turns around to face his boyfriend, his legs are now straddling the taller. He shivers as he sees how dark the brown almond eyes of Oikawa are right now at the moment. He can feel the intense look of his veins, making Sugawara whimper. 

“What now, Kou-chan? You already decided to give your lovely boyfriend the attention that he deserves?” Oikawa said, all the feign whining from a while ago is gone as he leans his head on the chair, face smug with a smirk while he watches his boyfriend squirm as he travels his big hand to caress on Sugawara’s spine, lightly scratching the skin, touching every naked skin of Sugawara that he can reach with his long and strong arms.

“No.” Sugawara breathes out, licking his lips before letting them apart as he arches his back with his eyes closed. “I’m doing this for you to shut up,” Sugawara said before he slides his hands on Oikawa’s chest, feeling Oikawa’s toned chest up to the brunette’s broad shoulder, gripping on it tightly as he lifts his hips up with a shaking breath before slamming down his hips with a loud moan, shuddering at the feeling how OIkawa’s dick makes him feel full again and again as he grinds down and lift up his hips to fuck himself on Oikawa’s big dick.

Sugawara can feel Oikawa’s hands sliding on his chest and the brunette’s long fingers flick Sugawara’s pink nipples, making the silver-haired moan and clench his hole around Oikawa’s dick again, earning a groan from the brunette below him. While one of Oikawa’s hand is playing, flicking and thumbing the pinkish nipple of Sugawara, his other hand is around Sugawara’s waist, gripping and leading Sugawara to fuck himself faster on his dick, earning a whine from the smaller.

“You look pretty in my jersey, Kou-chan.” Oikawa breaths, “So fucking pretty while you're wearing my jersey as fuck yourself on my dick like a slut. You’re my personal slut, aren’t you?” Sugawara shudders and moans out a soft _‘yours’_ that was buried under the throaty moans that he is releasing out from those lips of his. 

“What was that, Kou-chan?” Oikawa grips on Sugawara’s waist, “I didn’t quite hear that. Your slutty moans blocked it.” Oikawa teases, gaining a whine from Sugawara as Oikawa tightens his grip on Sugawara, preventing him from moving, “I’m yours, Tooru! Let me move” Oikawa ‘tsk’ as he shakes his head, “Hm. That’s not how he asks for things, Kou-chan.”

With a whine, “ _Please_ , Tooru, I’ll make you feel good,” Sugawara whimpers, “I’ll be a good slut for you, _please_ , _fuck me_.” a satisfied hum came out from Oikawa’s lips as he said, “Go on, slut. Fuck yourself on my big dick like a good boy and maybe, I will make you come” As the brunette given him permission to move, Sugawara started bouncing on Oikawa’s dick, angling his own hips to hit his own prostrate with Oikawa’s dick while Oikawa hand caresses his navel down to his dripping cock. Oikawa wraps his hand on Sugawara’s hand and pumps his hand faster, adding to the overwhelming sensation that Sugawara is feeling. 

“Tooru, tooru! _Ah please!_ ” Sugawara moans, arching his back while Oikawa is looking up at him with half-lidded eyes as he feels that his peak is getting near. The pretty image of Sugawara Koushi’s face flushed and eyes full of lust makes his heart jump “Come, Koushi. Such a good slut for me. Show me how much you loved fucking yourself on my dick.” With that, Sugawara lets himself go, shouting Oikawa’s name as his gaze turns white. 

Oikawa thrusts his hips up a few more times, making Sugawara whine with overstimulation before coming inside his boyfriend. He hears the soft tired moan from Sugawara’s lips as he fills the smaller inside with his come. When he is done, He is still inside of Sugawara.

“Koushi,” Oikawa calls out. Hearing his name being called with such a deep raspy voice, Sugawara shivered, he looked at Oikawa with an unfocused gaze. He watches Oikawa bring his cum filled fingers- Sugawara’s cum on his lips. He watches Oikawa open his mouth and lap on his own long pretty fingers, making sure that he didn’t leave any small bits of Sugawara’s cum from his hand before gulping it down. 

Sugawara felt his brain short-circuited and punched Oikawa’s chest, making the taller groan in pain “Ow! Kou-chan!”

“Fuck you, Oikawa Tooru! I’m fucking hard again!”

  
  



End file.
